


La Forêt Des Rêves

by Phandom_Puppet



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom_Puppet/pseuds/Phandom_Puppet
Summary: Virgil didn't think leaving to get some fresh air and a chance to avoid any anxiety could lead to anything, yet here he was, a chance meeting with a particularly handsome fellow magician.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	La Forêt Des Rêves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiouslyfred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/gifts).



> A huge shoutout and thank you to Tumblr users @friendlyfacestabbing and @melonlord527 for being my beta readers and helping me when I needed it, Jasper and Mariah, you're angels.

The sun was just beginning to set in the sky above, slightly hidden behind the clouds and trees, creating a peachy hue. Virgil watched for a bit as the clouds turned rosy. They marched as the glow of the world around him grew. Eyes fixated and mind exploring, Virgil was taken from his daydream state rather abruptly, at the sound of brush breaking closed in.  
Logically, he knew that the sound of brush rustling and sticks breaking was likely from an animal who meant him no harm, but the mind tends to play tricks when it had nothing else to do. What if it was another person, a stranger, a murderer? He managed a couple of deep breaths before creating an aura like state, a cloak if you will, of protection.   
Brush cracked again before it's source of sound appeared. A deer, a buck in fact, standing before him. He was beautiful, he looked powerful and strong, and Virgil raised his chin slightly and cocked his head forward. The buck lowered himself slightly and bowed his head back to Virgil. His brown eyes shining in the blushing light as Virgil watched.   
The buck suddenly stepped with one foot forward, his brown eyes blinked once, Virgil blinked back, and then the buck had disappeared.   
That wasn't a dream, was it? Virgil didn't dream that. Definitely not. But where did the buck go?  
In place of the creature who once stood before him, perched a dove, golden streaks of light and shadows glazing it's porcelain feathers. The bird cocked its head to the side before shaking its delicate feathers. Virgil stood still, extending a hand to the dove. The dove looked at Virgil, it's small eyes almost looking into his soul, suddenly fluttered it's wings, it was headed for the perch of Virgil's hand, but before it reached him, it too appeared to have vanished, leaving only a feather the color and texture of lace behind.  
Blinking curiously, Virgil cautiously took a step forward, intending to pick up the feather. Instead, it sparkled and began to glow red, leaving Virgil to shield his eyes momentarily. When his eyes opened, a young man stood before him, lowering to a bow with deep brown eyes shining up to him.  
"Your wrist."  
"I'm sorry?" Said Virgil, he was in too far in shock to form much more of a sentence.  
"Your wrist, it's glowing, you're like me."   
So it was, a line that had formed years ago when the bracelet first made contact with his skin but was now a faded scar, was glowing softly as the other boy spoke.  
"I know you're like me."   
Said the young man, holding up his left hand, revealing the same kind of scar, but on his ring finger.  
Virgil could remember when his teacher first gave him the bracelet, he thought it was nice, but then it started getting smaller. He started to panic and tried pulling his wrist away from his teacher, but it was too late, the bracelet was now being imbedded into the skin of his wrist. It felt like his wrist had been set on fire, but the pain vanished almost as quickly as the bracelet itself, all that remained was a scar and the memories. The same thing had apparently happened to this boy, but his scar was quite a bit smaller in circumference, that was what really convinced Virgil that he wasn't in a dream and that there was someone he had some form of connection with. He suddenly felt very exposed.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand" Virgil said while taking a small step back.   
Of course the young man was right, Virgil wasn't like everyone else, but that didn't mean he was about to tell that to a random somebody, no matter how piercing his brown eyes or how toned his muscles were.  
"I know you saw what happened, I know you saw my transformations, what all can you do?"   
Virgil shook his head slightly, he didn't want to show anyone anything right now, especially this stranger.  
"Why are you out here anyway?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Touché." The young man replied with a smirk.  
Hesitantly, Virgil replied.  
"Too much going on, needed a break, needed to walk."  
"Lessons do that to me sometimes too, it's okay to get overwhelmed, did you do anything besides just leave?"  
Not really sure what this guy meant by the end of his sentence, Virgil shook his head a little, and wrapped his arms around himself, more for the matter of comfort, but the heat impact helped as a sudden gush of wind brushed between the two. Virgil stood shaking slightly, less because of the slight temperature change and more because of his anxiety. His breathing started to become erratic, but he lost his ability to breathe at the same time, everything in his chest suddenly felt tight and he started to lose his ability to hear clearly. A stronger breeze suddenly came through and Virgil started to panic a bit more, he didn't want to do anything, not right now. He always causes problems. He's never been very useful.  
What was he asking and why? Why was this boy standing there? Where did he come from? What happened to Virgil's voice? Why did it hurt to breathe? Why was he kind of dizzy now?   
"Hey there, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you hear me? Could I help you? Repeat after me if you can. 1, 2, 3--."  
The boy motioned for Virgil's eyes to focus on him, as he was demonstrating to inhale, then hold his breath, then exhale, and slowly but surely, he got his breathing somewhat more under control and everything started to sound less like he was underwater and the air around him had almost come to a halt at this point.  
"Hey, you did really good, are you back with me now?"  
Why was this guy being so nice? He didn't even know Virgil. Why couldn't he say anything? He probably looked so dumb. All he could do was nod his head.  
"That's awesome. Wanna sit down for a minute?"  
Virgil nodded again.  
"Can I sit with you?"  
Finally, he nodded, and he got the words back, and they didn't get stuck in his throat.   
"What's your name, by the way?"  
"My apologies, I'm Roman."  
So the mystery man had a name.  
"Virgil."  
"It's wonderful to meet you, I do hope you're feeling better now, Virgil?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Virgil said while tugging lightly at the sleeve of his jacket.  
"No need to apologize, honest."  
Sitting against a maple tree across from him, Roman focused in front of him, and a hummingbird began to take form. Its wings a kind of sapphire color and its breast fuchsia. Its tiny and delicate feet perched on his finger.  
"Would you like to pet him?"  
Virgil began to shrink slightly into his jacket, that bird was way to small, he would damage it, he would knock it off, he would---  
"Hey, are you there, are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Said Virgil shrinking still and now his cheeks were lightly dusted with blushes.  
"It's really alright. He won't hurt you, and you won't hurt him, I swear to you. Would you like me to show you?"  
He was still slightly hesitant, but nodded as Roman seemed so genuine, so he sat on his knees in front of the boy and the bird.  
"Gently, like this."  
The young man took hold of his hand and directed it toward the tiny creature, leading him to extend a finger, and use the back of it to stroke the feathers down its neck and back. It was so soft. The bird stretched its neck and head forward in content. Roman still held onto Virgil's hand. It was soft too.  
Virgil looked curiously at the Roman's hand before gently pulling away from him and the bird.  
"I realize I probably interrupted your walk, so I apologize, I can leave."  
"No, wait, it's honestly fine, It's not like I was really doing much anyway, you can stay with me. Please."  
"If you're sure." Said Roman, and Virgil nodded, so they walked together.   
The sun was just barely hanging on as dusk and nighttime approached, the clouds sand sky were now an almost lavender color, it made the lights shining through the trees and onto the ground below an array of dandelion and amethyst and indigo.  
They walked in silence for a moment more before Roman spoke up.  
"This has always been my favorite time of year, once summer ends and autumn begins, when the leaves have turned and begin to fall and coat the ground."  
Virgil turned his head to listen and saw that Roman had crinkles along the outer corners of his eyes when he smiled.   
A wave of sudden courage blanketed Virgil, he inhaled through his nose, and Roman turned his head. When Roman looked his direction, Virgil's naturally brown like tea hair was slowly turning an ombré of shades of crimson red and sunny gold and deep forest green from the roots. Roman's brown eyes sparked with awe and they still had that crinkle.  
"So, that's something I can do, I guess." Virgil said to Roman while tugging at his sleeve nervously.  
Roman stood speechless for a moment, until Virgil asked him to say something.  
"Would you dance with me?"  
"What?" Alright, he wasn't expecting that to be Roman's answer.  
"Dance with me." He repeated.  
"Hold on, Romeo."  
"It's Roman, actually." Virgil smirked at that.  
"There's no music."  
"We don't have to have music."  
"We don't even really know each other."  
"Alright, fine, we'll get to know one another." And Roman took him by the hand and lead him to dance in the middle of the woods with nothing but the sounds of life around them.  
"How old are you?"  
"Thirty." Replied Virgil.  
"Wonderful, me too!" Roman said while leading the dance, which Virgil didn't mind, he didn't think he was very good anyway.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Red of course." Roman said while gestering with his free hand to his shirt.  
They asked each other more things, like if they had siblings and their taste in music and such, then it was Roman's turn again.  
"What other things can you do, besides change your hair?"  
"It's not really that important."  
"Come on, of course it is, I'm sure it's amazing!"  
"I really don't think I should show you right now, Roman." Virgil said while starting to get anxious, a sudden breeze covered them both.  
"But why don't you want to show me? You know you can trust me."  
"I just don't want to, okay, is that so wrong?" Said Virgil, with his voice slightly lower in pitch, and the light behind his eyes slightly faded.  
"No, Virgil, I'm--"  
"Not proud of you. Disappointed in you. Afraid of you. Tired of you. Leaving you."   
The negative thoughts in Virgil's head were now echoes in the open air, and they swirled around him, he stood practically surrounded by a hurricane. Roman stood still and in awe at the creation. Virgil stood inside of his personal hurricane with hands over his ears, trying, and seemingly failing, to block out the noise of his thoughts. Some nearby debris from the forest around them was incoming and added to the mix.  
Roman took a step forward, raising a hand to protect himself from the incoming nearby debris.  
"Virgil, can you hear me?"  
There wasn't any indication that he was mentally present.  
"Virgil, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any of this personal torment."  
A new thought emerged and surrounded Virgil's head, it said "not your fault."  
"Well it's not yours either."  
Roman saw some light return behind Virgil's eyes at that remark.  
"I shouldn't have pushed you, I know that I need to stop when too late sometimes, I respect you no matter what you can do."  
And Virgil could see through the debris and the pain and anxiety, that Roman was smiling, and the corners of his eyes crinkled, and everything around him slowly came to a halt, and Virgil fell to his knees, but Roman caught him before he could fully fall forward.   
"Roman--"  
"No, don't, you have nothing to apologize for, you couldn't have controlled that."  
Virgil stayed silent for a moment, before he spoke under his breath.  
"It kind of is though."  
"How so?" Roman asked.  
"Did you not notice the whole weather changing around me thing?"  
Roman considered his wording, before looking into Virgil's eyes.  
"Virgil, can you look at me?"  
He looked into Roman's brilliant brown eyes.  
"There you are. Alright, yes, of course I saw that. I saw something come into creation because of something you can't control. Anxiety is just a voice in you brain that always has to have the last word. It's a bully. You couldn't help what just happened around you."  
"But I--"  
Roman shushed him, and suddenly their lips were pressed against one another's, and they kissed, as the silver moon rose and sky faded to royal blue. In reality, the kiss only lasted about a minute, but it felt like an eternity. His lips were as soft as he hand he took Virgil's own in and the kiss as striking as his brown eyes.  
"Do you believe me now?"  
Virgil put their lips back together as his answer.


End file.
